This invention generally pertains to heterocyclic carbon compounds having drug and bio-affecting properties and to their preparation and use. In particular, the invention is converned with 1,4-disubstituted piperazine derivatives wherein one substituent is an acyclic amide group attached at its nitrogen atom via a butylene chain and the other substituent is a heterocycle comprising pyrimidine, 1,2-benzisothiazole, thieno[3,2-c]pyridine, or furo[3,2-c]pyridine.
Related art may be viewed in terms of the following general structural formula 1 ##STR2## in which X is an optimally substituted C.sub.2-3 alkylene fragment which taken with Y gives rise to a five or six membered ring; X may also contain a heteroatom such as oxygen or sulfur thereby forming a morpholine, thiazolidine, or related ring; X may also be a 1,2-benzo ring. In structure 1, Y is a carbonyl or methylene and B represents heteroaromatic systems with optional substituents. These and related compounds have been disclosed as psychotropic agents and are described in the following references.
Compounds of general structure 1 wherein X and Y are selected so that a cyclic imide such as glutarimide, succinimide, phthalimide,, and the like is formed have been disclosed and claimed in the following representative patent references.
Wu, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,634; Temple, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,565 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,901; and Temple, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,049 disclose and claim compounds of formula 2 ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are alkyl groups or are joined to form C.sub.4 or C.sub.5 alkylene bridges and B can be a substituted or unsubstituted pyridine, pyrimidine, or benzisothiazole ring.
Succinimide ring examples (formula 3) are described in New, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,206. ##STR4##
Other hetero atom containing cyclic imide rings such as morpholinediones, thiazolodinediones, and the like have been described in references represented by Temple, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,901 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,335 and by New, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,930.
Examples of psychotropic compounds wherein B is a fused heterocyclic ring structure comprising thieno[3,2-c]pyridine, and furo[3,2-c]pyridine were disclosed and claimed by New, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,104.
Finally pyrimidinylpiperazinyl derivatives of pyrrolidinones (Y.dbd.CH.sub.2) have been disclosed by Yevich, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,687 as being cognition and memory enhancing agents.
None of these aforementioned references disclose or suggest the psychotropic compounds of the instant invention whose structures comprise acyclic amide moieties.